The Truth, So Help You
by ForeverJetrisLPL
Summary: AU: Naruto never took his life seriously save for his martial arts. But when Hyuuga Hinata collapses in the arms of his best friends wife, some things change for him as he tries to unravel the mystery of the pale eyed woman. NaruHina SaksukeSakura
1. Chapter 1 Meet Hyuuga Hinata

Chapter One- Meet Hyuuga Hinata

"Uzumaki Naruto! If you don't getting back here right now I will seriously pound your ass in!"

The twenty-five year old blonde man cackled as he shot out of his best friend's house. More precisely, to escape his wife. Sliding across wet pavement he crouched behind the freshly trimmed bush on the side of the driveway as a pink-haired woman stormed out. Sharp eyes darting back and forth she looked around furiously for the young man before letting out a frustrated cry.

"Damn it Naruto! If I have to get Sasuke to get you out of hiding I will. And you will clean up the bloody mess you made with the ramen!" she hollered, running a hand over her forehead.

Needing to muffle his chuckles, Naruto watched as the woman let out an angered yell, and finally stormed back into the house.

It was ten minutes later when Naruto finally got up the nerve to return into the house.

"Oh Sakura-chan!" he called, drawing out the 'a' in –chan. But he blanched at the glare the woman gave him over her shoulder. Her hands were preoccupied with washing the floor from the ramen broth.

"Naruto, I hope you value your life…" she growled venomously.

"N-Now Sakura-chan! There's no need to get violent!" he stammered, backing away while waving his hands in front of him. But the pink-haired woman just took another step closer. Then another, another, and another.

Just when she raised her fist, there was the sound of the door opening then closing.

"Oi! I'm back." Came the drawling voice of Uchiha Sasuke.

Immediately Sakura expression changed to one of adoration, "Sasuke!"

From the hall came the man, loosening up his black tie. He was an attractive man, with the rugged black hair, stylishly mussed. His eyes were a rare coal black, though were rumored to flash red when he was truly angry. Stripping himself of his suit jacket, he barely acknowledged his wife taking it to put it away. But when she returned he did kiss her lips softly, making her expression even happier afterwards.

"Sasuke, how's the job going?" Naruto said in a teasing voice as he plopped down in a chair and propped his feet up atop of the table. They came down fast enough when Sakura smacked him upside the head, and she ignored his cry of pain and protest.

"The usual, I had to stop the company from falling apart." Sasuke's answer was short and to the point. Although marrying Sakura had loosened him up a bit, the dark haired man was still cool, calm, and collected as when he was a kid meeting Naruto.

In return to the uncaring statement, Naruto tried to look interested, "Cool, cool. Hey, hey! Did you talk to Gaara?"

"Un," replied the dark man, "He says you owe him a drink."

"For what?" scoffed the blonde, trying to sneak a fresh baked pastry that Sakura had set in front of her husband. Promptly he was whipped by a drenched dish rag. He yelped as she hit him on the head, making his spiked hair droop.

"Apparently his team lost last night, and he wants to mope. Annoying…" Sasuke bit into the pastry, and let out a small smile to his wife. She brightened considerably, and returning to washing dishes. She was never much of a cook, but no one could beat her baking as of yet.

"I should give him a call…" murmured Naruto absently.

"Yes, you should." Said Sasuke blandly, eating another fruit-filled pastry.

The afternoon went pretty much like that. Naruto would talk, Sasuke adding in tiny comments here and there while Sakura found obvious reasons to beat the family friend. She did consider him like a younger brother even though they were practically the same age, Sasuke being a year older than them both. Sakura was the youngest of the odd trio, but was like Sasuke's arm when Naruto deserved to get hit.

And so the day passed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gaara was often told he was a monster. He never denied it, but he never confirmed it. But he certainly looked the part, although it did give him a dangerous hunk sort of look. His hair was that rare color of red that was only four percent of the world's population. Cut short, it held natural spikes in it. And he was one of the few straight guys that could pull off eyeliner. But what really surprised people was the tattoo of the kanji 'love' in red on his left temple.

A long time ago, Gaara was one of those children that were feared. He was abnormally aggressive, and angry because of the fact he didn't have parents, and his uncle had beat him. Some one called child services when he came into school with a black eye, and burnt flesh. Emotionally scarred, he had refused anything even closely resembling friendship. Thus he jumped from foster family to foster family, always in the system. No one had managed to handle him.

That had all changed now.

"Oi! Gaara!" the man turned to wave to his blonde friend maneuvering through the bar to get to him.

"Naruto." He said in a calm, calculating voice, "I assume you are well?"

"Doing great. Sakura-chan nearly killed me for breaking her mother's vase." Naruto replied, raising a finger to the bartender for a beer. 

"So you _are_ still acting like an idiot. I don't know how Sakura-san can put up with you all the time like that." Gaara said coolly.

"Gaara, you know that's not right!" Naruto said, and Gaara smiled fractionally at the wide smile the twenty-year-old had on. That kid was one of a kind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Trembling, pale hands hurriedly stuffed clothing into a bag. Whimpers echoed through the room as a small drop of blood hit the wood floor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So how are your brother and sister?" Naruto asked after he took a sip of his beer.

"Well, Temari is desperately in love with this slacker guy. Of course, this same slacker has like, a two hundred IQ, it's ridiculous." Replied Gaara, huffing slightly at the thought of his older sister in love. It really was a funny but slightly disgusting thought. Although the blonde had always been slightly on the girly side and not a complete tomboy, she did have two brothers for siblings. So she was always a rough girl of sorts. Seeing her in love was quite a shock to the two brothers.

"Heh! I knew someone in high school who was just like that! Nara Shikamaru! He, Chouji, and I would skip class-"

"Small world…" grumbled the redhead, "I think we're talking about the same people."

"No way!" Naruto laughed, "I've seen your sister, and to him, she'd be too "troublesome". Besides, your sister's gorgeous, and Shikamaru always wanted a plain girlfriend."

"Ridiculous black hair up in a ponytail that seems to defy gravity?" Gaara said flatly, making Naruto falter. The blonde rested his cheek on his palm.

"Wow, really is a small world, isn't it?" he said finally, and grinned, his odd whisker marks stretching across his cheeks.

"Hai…" replied Gaara, and raised his beer, "To the not understanding of women."

Naruto happily clinked his bottle with his friend's, and they drank.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thunder crashed as the small figure hurriedly to yank shut the zipper to the bag. They cried out in pain when they nearly zippered their finger in. Another droplet splattered on the ground, only a few inches from the previous, and the one before that, and before that…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Damn," commented Naruto as he and Gaara made to leave the bar, but found it dumping buckets of rain on them. By the time he got to the car, which wasn't even that far from the entrance, he was dripping wet. Waving to Gaara, who was contemplating just going back inside for more alcohol, he slid into his car, and headed back to Sasuke's and Sakura's house. Using his key, he didn't even bother knocking. That was why he screamed when he saw his best friend and his best friend's wife on their way to a very compromising position.

It could also be said they were very much lip-locked, and Sasuke's shirt had been thrown aside.

"Baka!" snarled Sasuke, tugging his shirt back on as Sakura boiled, "Can't you knock? It is our house dobe."

Naruto was still shuddering at the thought of two of his closest friends doing it on the couch he usually lounged on. Talk about a gross out. But finally he snapped out of it.

"You know my apartment complex is going through renovations, Sasuke! I have no other place to go! It smells and the noises wake up the dead!" he whined.

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair in annoyance, "Why can't you just get a girlfriend and live with her?! It would make our lives easier ten-fold!"

"I don't think a woman would swoon for this baka, koi." Sasuke commented dryly, but then turned to Naruto, "Once the renovations are over you're out. Got it?"

The blonde grinned, but when he opened his mouth he was interrupted by a furious knocking. Sakura stood, her brow furrowed.

"Who comes at this hour, other than Naruto?" she said softly as she walked out of the room to the front door. Curiously, Sasuke and Naruto followed.

When the door opened, Sakura's eyes widened. In the doorway, absolutely drenched, was a small but beautiful woman. Jet black hair dripped with the torrent of rain that pounded on her head, and pale, shimmering lavender eyes with no pupils drooped with weariness. Blood dripped down her face from the gash along her hairline. She was dressed in a sodden white jacket and black slacks.

"S-S… Sakura…" murmured the woman in a shy voice, before she staggered forward enough to faint into the woman's arms.


	2. Chapter 2 Friends Forever

Chapter Two- Friends Forever

Sasuke had to help his wife when the woman who arrived fainted dead away into Sakura's arms, overbalancing the pink haired woman. Effortlessly, he hooked his arm beneath her legs and carried the dripping woman to the living room and put her on the couch. Sakura, falling into doctor mode, immediately left to get a wet cloth. Naruto just stood there, dumbstruck. When Sakura returned, she gently dabbed away the blood along her brow.

"Sakura-chan, who is this?" Naruto finally asked.

The woman was starting to stir, and her pale eyes opened to see Sakura. Sakura smiled softly, but her eyes held worry.

"Hinata?" she murmured, and promptly, the dark haired woman's eyes filled with tears. With a sob, she latched onto Sakura, and sobbed into her shoulder. Sakura sent a look over her shoulder, and the men wisely left. Gently, Sakura let out her calm side as she rocked the woman back and forth, running her hand over the dark shining hair as the young woman freaked out.

"What happened to you, Hinata?" she asked the air, since Hinata only burrowed deeper into Sakura's shoulder.

Smiling, the woman showed off her unexpected strength by standing, girl and all, with ease, and walking to her room. Sasuke was there sitting on the bed as Sakura grimaced slightly.

"Sasuke, set up the futon for the night. Please?" Sakura pleaded.

Just as the dark man nodded, and began to stand, Hinata seemed to pull herself together. Speaking through a few choked sobs, her voice was shy and scared.

"Sakura… I'll take the futon. Please don't let me be a burden." She rasped.

"Nonsense, I think you need a soft western bed more than us. But please, Hinata, what happened to you?" Sakura asked, her eyes searching and curious.

Hinata glanced up at Sasuke, who nodded, and silently left. He already knew what happened, but he figured she wouldn't want to say it to anyone other than her childhood friend. Meanwhile, Hinata turned to Sakura, sitting depressed on the bed.

"Gomen nasi. I didn't mean to cause a commotion. But I couldn't stay there… Otou-san… he got mad at me… for not being interested in the husbands he showed me… I…" Hinata hesitated before letting the next words flow out of her mouth like water, "I couldn't stay there anymore."

Sakura rested one hand on Hinata's dark head, and then ruffled the hair, "Hinata… I told you years ago if you ever needed to get away from the bastard Hiashi you were welcome here. That still holds."

Hinata seemed to brightened, and smiled, "Arigato!"

"Sakura!!" the whiny call was drawn out, and Hinata saw a vein pop up on Sakura's forehead, "What's going on?"

"Naruto!" barked Sakura, "Shut up baka or so help me I will make Sasuke kick you out into the rain! Bad smell in your apartment complex be damned!"

Naruto was silent.

"Gomen, Hinata. Naruto will also be staying with us for a few days, maybe a week tops. Then the guest room is yours." Sakura said crossly, "Naruto is Sasuke's "brother". They've been joined at the hip since grade school, which is surprising. As someone as cool, calm, and collected as my husband, I have to warn you; Naruto can be an obnoxious prat when he wants. Especially when he goes breaking all my things and starts making moves on me. But overall, he is okay. You don't have to worry about him."

Hinata smiled, then nodded, before blinking sleepily. Crying had always and would always make her tired. She didn't even object when Sakura covered her in a warm blanket after getting rid of her wet shoes and clothes and putting her in soft flannel pajamas. She just curled up in a tight ball in the middle of the bed, clutching the pillow to her head. It took her only a few seconds to fall into the first deep sleep she'd allow herself to fall into for a long time.

Sakura smiled once more, and turned out the lights before she left Hinata to sleep. Naruto was standing slightly farther than the hall, his lip puckered out in a full-blown pout.

"Sakura-chan!" he said, drawing out the 'a' in "chan", "Are you gonna explain things now?"

"Hyuuga Hinata has been my childhood friend since we were babies. She just needs a place to stay, even more than you Naruto. You actually have a home to go to. Apparently, Hinata left her family behind." Sakura explained, "Now go to bed. Sasuke and I are tired."

Naruto watched his friend curiously, not even noticing when she wasn't there anymore. He knew Sakura well now, and she was hiding something. But after a few seconds, he yawned, and went to collapsed in the guest bed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'_What is this…? It's warm…'_ Hinata's mind was groggy as she rose slowly from sleep. Then when the past day hit her, she gasped, and sat quickly up, clutching her chest over her heart. After a few seconds, the headache returned, and she winced. Touching her bloodied temple cautiously, she sighed at the damage. Luckily Sakura had placed some bandages on the wound.

Her throat was extremely dry, she thought as she painfully slid out of bed, clutching her head. She was in dire need of some ibuprofen. Shuffling out of her friend's bedroom, her eyes were basically closed as she sluggishly made her way to the bathroom. With her eyes glued to the floor, she didn't notice the warm body in front of her until she'd run into it. Looking up quickly as she flinched away, she gasped. It was the blonde from before.

"Sorry about that!" he said perkily, even as Hinata took in his features. Blonde hair that appeared naturally spiked in many long spikes. His eyes were the most brilliant cerulean blue she'd ever seen. He was also only wearing white cotton pants, so his tanned torso was exposed. His muscles were perfectly shaped, with a six-pack to boot. His perfectly white teeth were sparkling as he gave her a grin, "Shoulda paid attention to where I was going."

Her whimper was practically inaudible as she flushed deep red, and quickly scooted past after a quick nod. She ignored the eyes that followed her small form, confused. Panting slightly, she rested her hands on the countertop in the bathroom as she tried to will the blood to leave her face a normal color, not tomato red. Quickly she found some pain reliever, and moved into the kitchen to get some milk. It was a small house compared to her old home, but Hinata had a feeling she liked this better. It was warm, and homey. The kitchen had a classic Japanese table, where one knelt and ate, not a Western where you sat in chairs. The floor was an egg white tile, with pale pink wallpaper to match with the white counters. Hinata smiled. Sakura hadn't changed.

Opening a cupboard, she pulled out a glass and filled it with water. Rubbing her tender head, she gulped down the two white pills just as Sakura came in, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Good Morning Hinata-chan." She mumbled, moving to her coffee machine, which had already automatically made a pot. After one sip, the pink-haired girl relaxed, "I needed that."

Hinata giggled, "Still addicted to coffee Sakura-chan?"

The woman nodded as she began making breakfast. Hinata moved to grab her own apron, but a wooden spatula slapped her hands away. Sakura pointed at her with the spatula.

"Hinata-chan, you're my guest. Go. Sit." The pink-haired host commanded, and Hinata quickly scurried to a side then sat, her eyes downcast. Her friend sighed, '_Hinata… what happened to you?_'

The sounds of Sakura's cooking filled the silence until a certain blonde man practically bounced in. His face sort of reminded Hinata of those American cartoons where the person was literally lifted by a visible scent and pulled to the source. All in all, it was adorable. At that thought, she squeaked, and flushed deep red. Sakura noticed this, and grinned almost evilly.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried, eagerly sitting right next to Hinata, who stiffened uncomfortably, "What's for breakfast?"

Just as Sakura finished serving, her dark husband glided in, kissing his wife on the cheek and seating himself. Sakura beamed, and after a chorus of "Itadikamasu" they began to eat. Sakura glanced at Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?" she asked over the table.

"H-Hai?" stammered the pale-eyed girl.

"You know you have a place to stay here, but what are you going to do about money? I think your father must have closed your accounts by now." She asked, green eyes intent.

Hinata started slightly, the bit of beef falling from her chopsticks, "A-Ano, I took care of that. I've been planning to leave Otou-san for a long time. I started to deposit small amounts of money in a separate account. Until that is gone, I have time to find a job. S-So I'll be able to pay you-"

"Nonsense, no need to pay us Hinata-chan. Sasuke makes more than enough money! Considering we're practically parents to that dumb blonde." Sakura pointed her chopsticks to the man who was currently stuffing his face.

Sasuke gave Hinata one long look, "Sakura is right. Childhood friendship is not something to look down on. You'll be fine."

Naruto finally glanced up, "huh? Are we talking about me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Talk about delayed reaction Naruto you idiot!"

"Hey, Sakura-chan! What did I do?!" the man was practically whining, and again, Hinata found it incredibly adorable. She stifled her giggle. Sakura noticed this, and one eyebrow rose.

"Right, Hinata-chan. I only told you a little about Naruto!' said Sakura kindly, "Naruto, what is it you do again? I've sort of lost track after all the jobs you lost."

"That's mean Sakura-chan." Naruto's grin was so large his eyes closed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Ano, I'm a professional martial artist and athlete. I'm also a model for sports wear. That's just for extra cash though!"

"That s-sounds interesting." The shy woman stammered, and Naruto gave her an odd look. She only averted her eyes to her plate, "A-Ano, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai?"

"I was wondering if you needed any help today, or have you not continued our patch?" Sakura's eyes widened, and then she smiled.

"Of course! I thought you would have forgotten about it, wish all your duties and such. Ah! After breakfast I'll show you!" she replied ecstatically, making the indigo-haired girl smiled widely.

Naruto stared in shock at the woman next to him. Apart from the fact he was totally confused by the words exchanged by the two women, but the young woman's face surprised him. So far, all he'd seen from that woman was a flush and averted eyes. But honestly, though he wouldn't admit it to himself, he'd never seen someone as adorable as the rare specimen before him.

The rest of breakfast passed peaceful, and Sasuke once more left for work. Naruto had nothing better to do than follow the two women that had left towards the backyard only a few minutes earlier.

Hinata let out a gasp, her hands covering her mouth. Sakura smiled at her friend's shock.

"Like it? It's grown a bit, but it's still the same old garden we started when we were toddlers!" the pink woman explained, taking off her shoes to step into the well tilled earth to touch one of the tomato plants growing in the vibrant garden. Sakura waved her friend over, "C'mon Hinata! Kick off your shoes and jump in! These plants haven't seen you for a few years."

As if a veil had been removed from the pale woman, Hinata took of her slippers and walked into the garden. Then she went to each plant and touched them.

"I can't believe we've kept this up for so long…" she murmured, and Sakura grinned.

"Yup! How old were we then?" Sakura replied, tossing Hinata a spare pair of gardening gloves.

"I think Okaa-san gave us the rose when we were four. Then it grew to this!" Hinata giggled, falling to her knees, already starting to pull weeds. Sakura followed. Naruto was standing there, completely confused by the closely linked woman in the dirt.

"Okay… I don't get it…" he commented, and Sakura glanced up.

"When Hinata-chan and I were children, around four, Hinata's okaa-san gave us two roses in a pot. It was a gift to hold us two together forever…"

-0-0-0-0-

_A beautiful woman approached a younger Hinata and Sakura, who were giggling together, playing with two dolls. When Hinata noticed her mother, she grinned widely and ran forward to throw herself into her mother's arms._

"_Mama!" she cried happily, and Sakura followed Hinata's example._

"_Mama-san!" Lady Hyuuga chuckled._

"_Hinata, Sakura, I have a gift for you two. Come with me." Lady Hyuuga's voice was always sweet sounding to the girls and they eagerly followed._

_Lady Hyuuga led them to her room, seating them on the soft bed. Then she disappeared for a moment. Hinata leaned over to Sakura._

"_What do you think Mama got for us?" she whispered._

"_I dunno." Replied the adorable pink haired girl and both fell silent when Lady Hyuuga returned._

_In her hands made both of the girls gasp. Inside a medium sized pot were to small sprouting plants. Lady Hyuuga held it out, and the girls both held it reverently, peering at the small green plantlings._

"_Hinata, Sakura, do you know what these are?" the woman asked, pushing back her hair the exact same color as her daughter's. When they both shook their heads, she smiled, "These two baby plants are roses. But there's a special magic in them."_

"_Magic?!" both girls chorused in excited voices. They looked at each other and laughed._

"_Hai, magic. These two are your friendship. They are from the same plant. And you two must take care of this plant along with your love for each other." Lady Hyuuga explained slowly to the young girls. Both looked even more excited._

"_How do we do that Mama?" Hinata cried, squeezing the pot with her tiny fingers._

"_I will help you until you two get older. But this is a very special type of rose. They use each other to make seeds, so each year your seeds start anew." Her mother replied. Both young ones blinked, not fully understanding this, but loving it either way._

_Both girls linked fingers after setting down the pot._

"_Friends-"Sakura started._

"_Forever!" Hinata finished_

-0-0-0-0-

"And it was true!" Sakura finished, "We've been best friends literally since we were born."

"Un! But then things happened, and Sakura went to college to become a doctor, and I stayed at home." Hinata continued quietly, "I-I guess I was lucky you took me back in."

Naruto's eyebrows rose as he watched the pale, dark-haired woman. Something in his chest squeezed painfully at the sudden happy smile she had. There was a small smudge of dirt on her right cheek, and it made her even more adorable. The way her long, silky hair pooled over her shoulders, and as she crouched it brushed the ground.

"Right." he said shakily, "Well, I gotta go Sakura-chan! I have to go training!" With a jaunty wave he disappeared from the women's sight.

"Oi! Naruto!" Sakura called after him, slightly confused, then shrugged, "Oh well, the idiot will drift back eventually, he always does." Hinata smiled at the fact that Sakura didn't look too happy about that fact.

'_Maybe… Maybe I can forget… Maybe I can forget the past… Otou-san…'_

**_A/N: I realized I hadn't put it in when I posted the first chapter, so I'll put it in now. Well! Hello all Naruto fans, I'm Jetris! This is my second Naruto story, but my first one posted. I contemplated posting my first one, but it wqas horribly done so I stopped writing it. I actually think this story has potential, as one of my reviewers stated! I honestly hope I can live up to your expectations._**

**_The one thing I'm scared to state it that I am a spastic poster of chapters. I'm in school, and am often very busy with schoolwork and trying to have a life. Plus I live in two houses with my parents being divorced, and I switch houses every week. So please have patience for this story! The reviews do keep me typing, so I would love for as many people to press that little purple button and send me something. Doesn't even have to be big, just a "Nice chapter, I liked it" would suffice! Writers on here know how much they mean to us writers! _**

**_Anyways, the plus is that I'm actually almost done chapter 3, but it's kinda in two pieces. Once I finish one part of it, I can slide the other chunk I have, then finish it off! It should actually be done within the next few days, but I am going to Maine this weekend, so I'm not sure when I'll get it posted._**

**_Now I'm done rambling so please leave a comment! It boosts our egos!_**


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmares, Shopping, and Star

**Chapter Three- Nightmares, Shopping, and Starting Again**

"_You are a disgrace…."_

"_Look at her… she's so frail and shy… she will never hold up…"_

"_I pity her father, having to deal with such a strange one to the family."_

"_Her cousin is even more confident than her!"_

"_Hinata-sama! You must not be so weak!"_

_Stop… Please…. Make it stop…. I don't want to…_

_Weak…_

_No…_

_Frail…_

_Stop it!_

_Shame…_

_I'm not!_

_Shame._

_Iie…_

_SHAME._

_Stop it!_

_SHAME!!!_

_STOP IT!_

Only that scream actually came out of her mouth as Hinata shot up, shaking like a leaf being torn at by the wind. And she curled into a ball when the door slammed open. Shuddering underneath the covers, hot silent tears raced down her too-warm cheeks as the words echoed in her mind. She flinched horribly when a hand touched her.

"Hey, you okay?" the rough and at the same time soothing voice calmed her immediately, and completely out of her mind she threw back the covers to latch onto that voice, that one tendril of sanity that she could see through the lava of tears gushing from her eyes.

"Please make it stop… Otou-san… Stop it…" she cried out shakily even as Sakura and Sasuke burst into the room, shocked to see the pale woman clinging to Naruto as if he were her last line. Sakura secretly grinned to herself, while Sasuke only looked annoyed. But her crying snapped them back into action. Sakura sat on Hinata's other side, Sasuke moving to the end of the bed. Naruto just looked slightly shell-shocked, even though his arms had automatically curled around her, resting on her silky hair.

"N-No…" was the only word the terrified child would whimper. It took a moment before she calmed down, asleep again. While Sakura looked knowing, Naruto looked like a naked old man with green skin had just walked in front of him.

"What just happened Sakura-chan? This is way too confusing." he finally said, letting Sakura take over in tucking in the woman and wipe off the tear streaked cheeks.

"I can't tell you that Naruto. All I can tell you is that she didn't used to be like this. Well, she was always shy and withdrawn, but she's gotten worse over the years. You'll just have to deal with it." she said in a low voice. Running a motherly hand over Hinata's brow, she stood, and turned to Naruto, "She'll be okay. Go back to bed Naruto. Sasuke?"

The dark man nodded, wrapping one arm around his wife and all three left Hinata in bed. Naruto couldn't help but spare one last glance over his shoulder at the woman, already curled in the fetal position, clutching the pillow to her head.

'_What a weird woman…I' _he thought, shaking his head dismissively

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sakura?" Hinata asked quietly after an awkward breakfast. Th pink-haired woman was currently washing the dishes, and she put it down to turn, wiping her soapy hands on her shirt. Consequently that let almost perfect hand marks on her chest, and when Hinata noticed she giggled, making her childhood friend laugh as well.

"Alright, let's stop staring at my breasts." she laughed, and crossed her arms, "What's up Hinata?"

"Did…" Hinata looked away, "Did I have another nightmare? I… I think I was awake last night… but I don't remember anything…"

Sakura was silent for a moment, her emerald eyes distant, "Yes. You woke up screaming. Naruto found you first. You were crying for a while, then just fell asleep again."

Hinata frowned, "Gomen nasi. I've been causing you three so much trouble already. Gomen…"

Sakura poked her with a soapy finger, causing the timid girl to jerk and giggle, "None of that Hinata." She surprised Hinata by suddenly wrapping her arms around her friend, "How many times will I have to repeat myself? I love you like a sister, and if a sibling is in trouble, why would I not do everything in my power not to help you?"

Hinata was quiet for a moment until she threw her arms around Sakura, "arigato… Sakura. But…"

"Hinata…" Sakura warned, drawing out her name.

"I-Iie! It's not like that! I was just wondering if… I don't have a car… And I was wondering if we could go out and pick up some… stuff." Hinata said quickly holding up her hands.

Sakura's eyes glinted, "Hinata, are you saying what I think you're saying…?"

Hinata's eyes also took on that classic feminine glean as their squeal rang through the air.

"SHOPPING SPREE!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto watched the punch coming for him with a calm demeanor. But when the time came, he snapped quick as lightning as he moved to the side, grabbed his opponent's wrist, and twisted it so the fighter was prone. He held his open hand at the man's throat.

"Give in." he commanded with a grin.

"All right Naruto, you win this time." Grumbled the loser, and didn't even bother getting up when Naruto released him, "You know, I don't even know why I spar with you."

"Well, Sai, you are a lazy ass and never try! You're a freaking slacker who can't even find a chick to keep by his side." replied Naruto with a smug grin as he slid off his fighter gloves and cracked his neck.

Sai in Naruto's eye was an emotionless bastard. Though he was really hot (not in his mind- the ladies, the ladies!) with his dark eyes and neat black hair, he was cold as ice. Naruto didn't really want to know why he had such a large stick up his ass, but rumors he couldn't help but overhear about "child abuse" and "abandonment" made the blonde a little less inclined to kill him. But that damn fake smile always bugged him when they'd first met. Now he was used to it, and the glares the fellow fighter gave him. For the longest time Sai had boasted about being the best fighter around, and that no one could beat him. He had tons of trophies and medals to prove it, along with butt loads of cash from winning fights. Then Naruto came into the picture.

Bugged by the annoying voice that taunted him, Naruto finally gave in, and fought him. It went on for nearly an hour and a half, but finally Naruto had knocked the guy down to size. Now the fighter challenged him every time he saw Naruto.

Sai gave him a look, "Why should it matter to you whether I am in a relationship or not?" he said coolly, "You're not exactly one to boast Mister I-Haven't-Gotten-Laid-Since-High-School."

The blonde scowled, and silently (for once) went to shower and change. After training for several hours he wouldn't mind some of Sakura's cooking. But a vibration in his pants while pulling on his shirt made him groan. Sliding his cell phone out of his pocket he flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Uzumaki Naruto." he sighed, leaning back against his locker.

"_Hey Naruto, where are you! I thought I told you that you had a shoot today! Well, it's right now and you're not there! I've been trying to reach you forever!"_ a female voice barked out, making Naruto hold the phone away from his eyes until she was done.

"Tsunade-baachan? I thought the shoot was next week!" he groaned, hefting up his bag onto his shoulder.

"_No! I told you it was this Friday! Now get your skinny ass down here before I come out and kick you ass there!" _there was a click as she hung up. Naruto just sighed.

He certainly had a hectic life. Although he'd told Hinata the basics, that didn't really seem to cover it. The building he was in now, The Dojo, was where he and his fighter friends training most of the time. It had been that way for a few years. But then his grandmother Tsunade noticed that as he grew up, he wasn't exactly ugly. And with his exercise, he had an awesome body, six-pack and pecs from Kami and all.

So to please his drunken grandmother he agreed to model for her agency occasionally. And now his own grandmother was his boss. Of course, no one believed that Tsunade was his mother's mother. She didn't look a day over forty, and that was only if you really wanted to be insulting. She was in amazing shape, and Naruto figured she'd probably look the same her whole life. It was ridiculous how young she looked in his mind.

But the two certainly were close, no matter how much they argued it. Tsunade loved him very dearly, and she had told him once when he was little and she was taking care of him that no matter how much they fought, she would love him. Although at his age at that time he found it gross that some so _old _could love him, and just love from a girl in general made the six-year-old shiver about cooties, later on he appreciated it.

So along with having to go into fighting tournaments, Naruto was on Tsunade's call list when she needed a model. He let her, just reminding her that he refused to be an underwear model…

"Naruto-kun!" a petite woman with brown hair and dark eyes waved at him, "Tsunade-sama is in her office!"

Naruto waved back to the woman, "Hey Shizune! Thanks! I'll go see baa-chan now!"

Weaving through the mess of models, racks of clothing, and techies he finally made it to Tsunade's office. And when he opened the door, all he could see was a mess of blonde hair face down on the desk. Naruto sighed before banging on the desk loudly.

Rise and shine Tsunade-baa-chan! Wah!" he quickly moved to dodge the fist coming in his direction. Fighter instincts made him drop backwards into a bridge, then push with his arms and flip to his feet and moving so his back was against the wall. He was practically trembling at his grandmother's bloodshot brandy brown eyes.

"Naruto… what did I tell you about waking me up after a hang over?" hissed the woman, and Naruto got a better look at her face. Se was still the same Tsunade. Golden hair in two loose pigtails, purple diamond tattooed on her forehead, ridiculously huge bust, and youthful face without a wrinkle in site. She stood there in a woman suit with pants instead of a skirt. Naruto grimaced with a stunted laugh.

"Uh… to not to?" he stammered, fearing for his life. If there was anyone who could kick his ass it was Tsunade.

"Never mind. Just… go get ready. Shizune has your clothes" Tsunade shook her head tenderly, and reached for her bottle of painkillers always on her disk. She took two with a swig from a bottle of sake. Naruto shuddered, he didn't know how the woman did that. So before she got drunk again (he also didn't know why she wasn't fired for constantly getting at least mildly drunk on the job) he ran out to find Shizune again. She was in her own little office not too far from her boss's, sorting through papers. She cried out when one pile toppled over because of a fat pig nosing around on her desk.

"Why can't Tsunade-sama keep Ton-Ton for a little while!" she whined softly to herself, moving to clean up the mess of papers. Unfortunately, her whole office was a mess of papers that her boss was supposed to fill out, but of course it would take several days before the woman even glanced at them, "I'll never get this office clean…"

"Hey Shizune!" Naruto finally interrupted, "Tsunade says you have the crap I have to change into for the shoot?"

The stressed out woman looked up, jumping when she saw her friend there, "Oh! Naruto-kun! Yes, I have your stuff; I just have to get some of this stuff sorted. Ton-Ton get off my desk!"

Naruto took pity on the haggled assistant and lifted the pig from the table, plopping her on the chair. Shizune sent him a grateful smile before taking the pig for herself and leading Naruto out of the room. Once more Naruto found himself dodging stuck up and slutty models (not Tsunade's department- Tsunade did sportswear) until they reached his own personal changing room- courtesy of Tsunade. The room was rather simple, with bright blue walls and a soft white carpet. There were instant noodle cup littered around, and a special water heater just to make more. Then Tsunade had put in her touch, and added in the sections for his make up and hair. Shizune breezed in, and went to the wheeled rack stuffed full of sports clothes and a few extra things.

"Actually, today we're not doing sportswear really. We just need you to model off this new brand of jeans that we hope will hit it big if you model it." Shizune explained, "This brand is funded by a sports company, who will hire us again if we do well on this."

Naruto nodded absently, his stomach growling as he stared at the not yet prepared cup of noodles on his desk. While Shizune rambled he stealthily snuck over and then crept to his water. The cup was filled by the time Shizune noticed Naruto was not paying attention at all. With a sighed, the assistant lifted a pen, and threw it at the man, accurately stabbing him in the ass. The blonde yelped, jumping in the air.

"Pay attention baka!" she snapped, and Naruto sighed. He wished occasionally that he hadn't let Tsunade rope him into this…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hinata!" Sakura called out, "Check out this skirt! Isn't it awesome?"

Lavender-white eyes took in the sheik white silk with a smile, "Go try it on Sakura, I think you'd lovely in it! With…" she glanced around for the right size before pulling out a beautiful black blouse with flourish, "this shirt!"

Sakura squealed happily, snatching the shirt and practically bouncing to the dressing rooms. Whenever Sakura went shopping she was the perkiest person Hinata had ever seen. She couldn't help but leech some of that emotion, which she always seemed to lack.

With cautious movements she explored the clothing racks, already afraid of the check. It didn't really matter that she had a miniature fortune built up so it wouldn't even put a chip in it if she bought the whole store; she was never one to flaunt the fact that she was rich. Although, compared to how she used to be, she was poor in her family's eyes.

Holding a pair of black slacks to her waist, she glanced over at the dressing rooms when she heard her name being called. Sakura was there, spinning in the outfit she'd tried on. Hinata felt a pang of jealously that Sakura could look so beautiful and slim. But nevertheless she grinned widely and honestly, holding both thumbs up. Sakura giggled, and ran back into the dressing room to change out of the clothes she was now set in buying.

The two women had too much fun choosing out Hinata a whole new wardrobe. Without anything but the clothes on her back and her wallet, she was a little short on stuff. A good six hours of shopping had the girls ridiculously happy and full from their shopping binge. With about forty bags in Sakura's little car, the two stopped for lunch at a ramen stand. Sakura watched Hinata with a watchful eye.

"So Hinata, you and the idiot are becoming good friends?" were the words that mad4e the dark-haired woman choke on her noodles.

"W-What?" she gasped between coughs. Sakura smirked.

"I mean, he is living with us. I wouldn't want the two people who are closest to me (not counting Sasuke) to be enemies." Sakura replied easily. Hinata flushed.

"I-I don't dislike him…" she muttered, embarrassed. An eyebrow rose.

"…Hinata?" Sakura grinned almost evilly as she pointed her chopsticks at the Hyuuga, "You like him don't you?"

If she looked pale normally, Sakura was shocked to see whatever color left in her face completely disappeared before she vehemently shook her head.

"N-No! I-It's just that I d-don't know Naruto-kun that well!" she stammered, and then stopped herself from further embarrassment by stuffing more noodles in her mouth. Sakura burst out laughing, almost spilling the hot ramen broth on her lap from her jerking.

"You do!" she teased, then ruffled Hinata's hair, "Don't worry. He is hot." Hinata's blush only deepened, "Look at you, you're matching your shirt! But seriously, besides being a complete baka, Naruto is a good guy."

Hinata shook her head harder, "No! I just…" she sighed, "I can't even think about that Sakura. Not with what's going on. I don't know if Otou-san will find me, and if he does, I'll have to run again."

"Hinata you're twenty! That old fart can't boss you around anymore!" Sakura slung an arm around the timid woman, "You're free now! So I'll try to see if he likes you!"

Once again her head started shaking furiously, "No! I'll be fine. You don't have to!"

Sakura began laughing as the two "bickered" until even Hinata started laughing again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hinata!" sang Sakura softly, shaking the snoozing woman's shoulder.

The said snoozer mumbled in her sleep and turned more into the couch. After an exciting shopping spree they'd acted just like teenagers, watching movies even when the men came home. Both were giggling puddles of goo when they arrived, so it was not a pleasant dinner for Sasuke tonight. Naruto… well, he could scavenge for another instant ramen. Sasuke had more refined tastes, and preferred Sakura's cooking.

Now Hinata was sprawled out on the couch, her hair almost like a fan around her head. Sakura noted that she wasn't curling into a protective ball like normal. Her living room took one hell of a beating for that to happen. Popcorn littered the floor from their miniature wars that at one point had Sakura completely covered in snack foods and laughing like she should have been in a padded room.

"Oi! Hinata! You have to go to your real bed." Sakura groaned.

Hinata didn't respond, only whimpering slightly, "Okaa-san… I don't wanna go to school… I wanna play with Sakura-chan…"

Sakura laughed, even as Sasuke came in. His coal black eyes took in the sleeping Hyuuga.

"Still not waking up? Why am I the one that has to carry her around." he said in an almost bored tone. Sakura smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Sasuke!" she chirped, not complaining when he turned his head to capture her lips.

Sakura loved this the most about Sasuke. Besides being a total heartthrob, he was very cold in attitude, caring more about business than people. But whenever they were alone and together, it didn't take much to get the man riled up and flustered. So a simple kiss never took long to get into a war of tongues and teeth. His hands knotted in her silky hair and brought her more firmly against him. Sakura couldn't help it… Hinata could sleep on the couch tonight… She wouldn't mind…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Jeez, do you think that when you guys are screwing around, literally, you could be nice to others and tone it down!" was Naruto's loud complaint in the morning. Hinata's embarrassed eyes stayed glued on her toast lathered in jam. Sakura blushed hotly, stuffing her food into her mouth.

"Shut up baka. This is our house." Sasuke replied coolly, his expression and tone never wavering.

"Still, you don't need to flaunt your sex life around! That's just…" he shuddered, "You two are like rabbits, seriously!"

Hinata, still being quiet, glanced at the clock, then did a double take. Practically squeaking, she quickly started to eat, earning looks for her three housemates.

"Um, Hinata, this isn't an eating contest." Sakura said in an almost soothing tone. Hinata nodded her understanding, but didn't slow until she was done and dashing for the not yet sorted or put away clothing. She ignored Naruto's snigger as she scurried into the bathroom to quickly take a shower. Sakura scratched her head.

"What the hell is all that about?" she murmured under her breath, going to take her friend's plate.

"Apparently she's been making plans we don't know about. She has an interview for a job." Sasuke explained, finishing off his cup of coffee. Naruto shrugged, and continued shoveling down his food, not polite when he reached for more.

It didn't take long for the Hyuuga to pop back out of the bathroom, dressed in neat black pants and a Chinese style white shirt, her hair done up in a bun with a pair of purple hair sticks. She noted Naruto sprawled out on the couch before sliding into the kitchen.

"Sakura, gomen nasi, but I have an interview in… like, an hour, and I don't know how to get there." she said hurriedly, "I'll leave early to find the place, maybe I borrow your car?"

Sakura grinned, "Better yet, borrow that lazy lump." one slender finger pointed at the blonde stretched out in her living room, "He's an unpleasant site, but he knows the streets really well. Oi, Naruto! Get your ass up, you're taking Hinata to her interview!"

"Huh? Say what?" the blonde had practically been asleep, so his eyes were half lidded as he took in the neatened up Hinata. He couldn't help, as a man, to check out the curvaceous figure that the shy woman held. Now that he took a minute to look, she really was quite attractive, with the pale skin and eyes contrasting sharply with her dark blue-black hair twisted up to the back of her head. He didn't really know why his face felt warm.

"You. Are. Driving. Hinata. To. Her. Job. Interview." Sakura said in a deadly tone, Naruto shuddered, and quickly jumped to his feet.

"Alright, alright! My car's in your garage." he grumbled, but when Sakura smiled at him, he returned it cheerily. Hinata was still standing there, her face extremely red.

It only took him a minute to throw on really clothes and he was out again. Hinata took in the baggy jeans and tight orange shirt and practically had a nosebleed. It should be illegal to have such a tight shirt around such a toned body. She could see his six-pack slightly if she stared long enough. But that just made blood rush to her face, and her stomach clench. Sakura had to practically put her in Naruto's car which just happened to be a hot sports car. Naturally it had to be red.

The first few minutes of driving after Naruto got the address of where the interview was were silent. Hinata watched the city pass by, thinking of just what she was doing. Then Naruto's voice snapped her out of it,

"Sorry?" she said softly, "I was spaced out."

"I was just thinking about the address you gave me. That's a daycare isn't it?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair with one hand.

"H-Hai. Otou-san wanted me to go to college. I've always loved working with children, s-so I went into child care. But after I became qualified, Otou-san wouldn't let me find a job." she replied.

"That's stupid, why wouldn't he want you to get a job?" Naruto said loudly, giving her a puzzled look. She didn't frown, but her eyes looked upset.

"Did Sakura ever tell you who my Otou-san was?" she said, getting quieter with every word.

"…No, not really." Naruto once again gave her an odd look.

"Have you heard of the Hyuuga Corporation?" she asked, her voice almost down to a whisper.

"Yeah, they're like, the richest business in Tokyo." replied Naruto, then realization began dawning on his face when Hinata spoke.

"My Otou-san owns that business. I'm his eldest daughter, Hyuuga Hinata, heir to the Hyuuga Corporation." she said quietly.

"Eh? You mean you're THE Hyuuga Hinata? I thought it was just a coincidence!" Naruto practically yelled that out in his shock. Hinata gave him an odd look.

"No. My Otou-san heads the famous company. But I guess… I didn't want to be dragged into all of the stress of running such a large business." she plastered a fake smile on her face as she lied, hoping Naruto would believe her words.

But as idiotic Naruto was, he had some maturity. He could tell there wasn't something right with what the shy woman was saying. He wasn't sure what, but he figured she wasn't telling him the whole truth. Each to his own he guessed…

Pulling up to the school, he turned to her, "Well, anyways, here's your stop, so I'll let you out. I gotta get to training, so I'll see ya later tonight!" he grinned at her, barely noticing the red flush that swept over the pale girl's face as she trembled while trying to get out of the car. Nearly falling out onto the pavement she stumbled out with a nervous twitter of a laugh, and waved shakily as the blonde gave her an odd look, then pressed on the gas to go. Hinata put a slender hand over her heart.

'_I have to pull it together…'_ she berated herself, then straightened her clothes, ran a hand over her hair to check it, and gripped her bag tightly as she walked towards her interview. It was the start of a new life, and now she was ready to take it by the horns.

**_A/N: Wow, I never thought I'd get past that little bump. I don't like how I ended this chapter, but I had to stop or else it would just be too long and I'd die. Then you guys would probably hate me! Maine was really fun, and it was a nice vacation from writing. BTW, check out my new profile, where I have two links to two stories that are amazing and I want you guys to review her too! I'm completely busy today, it rocks!_**


	4. Chapter 4 Painful Heart Beats

Chapter Four-Painful Heart Beats

"Hyuuga-sensei!" a small girl that was only hip height to Hinata ran to her side, chocolate brown eyes wide and sparkling. Hinata grinned, and rested a hand on the child's head.

"Good morning Chihiro, I take it you are well?" she said sweetly.

The child nodded with a bounce, "Hai! Look! My Mama got me a pretty new bow for my hair!" She spun so that her teacher could get the full effect of her ink colored hair tied up with a pink ribbon in it. Hinata smiled even wider.

"Very adorable Chihiro. Look, Eri's here so go and play alright?" she encouraged the first grader, who nodded, and bounced away.

Hinata sighed happily. After her first week here, Chihiro was in a way her favorite student, although she loved all her pupils dearly already. But so far it was wonderful being an assistant teacher. The teacher she was helping was getting ready to retire, so if the school found her a suitable teacher, she'd just take her elder's place when she finally ended in a few months.

"Chiyo-baa-chan?" she asked softly to the elderly lady, who turned to face her.

"Yes, Hinata-san?" her voice was just like Hinata's old grandmothers, who died before her mother: warm, low, scratchy, but comforting.

"What would you like me to do?" she inquired, knowing she would just be given a random job while the elder calmed down the children.

"Oh, if you could sort out the art supplies before we get started, that would be a help deary." Replied the old woman, whose face was like rolling mountains, and so rolled that her eyes were partially hidden under the sagging flesh. But yet she still was able to look at you with those eyes that twinkled with laughter in them.

Hinata nodded, and moved to gather up the messed up papers. While doing so, she began to reflect on the past week. It had certainly been action packed.

After the interview, Hinata realized she'd been left stranded in a town she didn't know, and she didn't have a way to contact the man who'd given her a ride. And she didn't think she had the nerve to call him, but she didn't really understand why. So she'd ended up calling Sakura, who then dragged her out on another shopping excursion. The renovations for Naruto's apartment would be done the next week, so Sakura was giddy to think around remodeling the guest room into one Hinata could live in.

"Think of all the shopping we get to do! Hinata you are my new toy!" the ex-nurse squealed, hugging her tightly.

Though it made Hinata nervous. She was never one that loved to ride on the coattails of another, especially one as close a friend as she was to Sakura. But Sakura looked so excited for something new to do while her husband was at work. And because of that, Hinata let the woman talk as if she was going to live there for the rest of her life. She knew her friend, and how much she loved taking care of others. When Sakura had told her she'd quit her small pay job to be with Sasuke, since he could support both of them easily, Hinata knew although Sakura never regretted it, the pink haired woman longed to be back working in the hospital, and if she could, become a surgeon.

Then there was Naruto. She didn't see the hyper-active blonde that much, usually at breakfast and dinner now, but she still felt something in her chest seize up whenever her bounced or slid into a room. He still gave her odd looks whenever blood rushed to her face in a magnificent flush, but she'd actually managed to have a few conversations. And she was amazed at how serious he took his job.

"People call fighting an art sometimes, and I sorta agree I guess. But for me it's to know that you can muster and reign over an incredible power. Also it really funny when someone tries to rob you and you beat the shit out of them!" he'd told her one time.

With this, she began to really admire the young man who'd captured her eye. But she wouldn't let it go farther than admiration. Or, well, that's what she told herself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hinata!?" Sakura was waving her hand in front of her face now as she blinked, and looked up. Naruto tilted his head back from the couch where he was playing videogames to look at her.

"Eh? Sakura, what is it?" she asked timidly.

"I was asking you how work went. But then I saw you just staring into space! What's with you today Hinata? Usually you're so down to earth, and it's Naruto who's in la la land." she said, ignoring Naruto cry of objection.

"Gomen nasi, Sakura." Hinata replied, "I'm just… I'm little out of it today. I've been… working a lot and it's tiring. I might go to bed early after I finish correcting papers."

Sakura smiled warmly, "You do more work than Chiyo-baa-chan, I tell you Hinata. You really love those kids."

Hinata grinned widely, "Un! They're all darling, even though some are troublemakers."

"I don't know how you could face all those annoying kids everyday." sighed the ex-nurse. Hinata giggled lightly.

"How did you deal with grouchy patients?" she teased.

Sakura snorted, "Threatened to hit them over the head with a tray with pointy objects glued to it. They actually believed me."

Sasuke glided in not too long after, and the pink-haired woman's eyes were glued only on him. Throwing her arms around his neck, she leaned up to kiss him firmly on the lips, Naruto fake retching at the site. Hinata just smiled knowingly at the sweet and sappy site.

"Geez, it's like living sugar!" shuddered the blonde, quickly turning back to his game, his mind already absorbed in it

"Baka!" Sakura sneered half-heartedly (she loved Naruto as a friend too much to ever get too nasty with him… unless he broke something), "You just don't understand love!"

Naruto lifted one hand and twirled it to wave her away, making Sakura's face turn red with growing anger as he continued to play video games. Hinata watched with ever growing amusement as Sakura lifted one fist, then paused when Sasuke's hand rested on it. Slyly holding one finger in front of his lips, he was quieter than a mouse as he glided- yes ladies, glided- towards the side of the television where Naruto's eyes were absorbed. The blonde was getting to an important place, having just defeated a hard battle previously, and was finding a save point. Just before he reached the point, Sasuke skillfully reached out and flipped off the video game player. All was silent for a moment as it sunk into Naruto. His fingers slowly stopped moving as his mouth began to descend in shock.

"SASUKE!" he roared suddenly, and leapt to his feet. Said man had begun laughing, along with his wife. Even Hinata giggled helplessly in her chair.

Naruto's eyes glanced everywhere, until he gave up and grabbed a pillow, advancing on Sasuke. His head jerked forward when something smacked him in the back of the head. He slowly spun to see Sakura armed with two more cushions.

"Naruto, this is my house. I make the rules. Or else you get no food tonight." she warned, tossing the smaller pillow up and down in her hand. Naruto's face immediately took on the look of a struck puppy. He even added in a whimper for good measure. Hinata's face flushed at the complete cuteness of it. He looked just like a fox with those whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Sakura-chaaaan!" he whined finally, "It was Sasuke's fault! He unplugged my game!"

Sakura almost plugged her ears, "Kami, can you get anymore high pitched! You are such a baby! Go to your room!"

Hinata could almost see the depression clouds swirling around the blonde as he trudged to his room, closing the door loudly without slamming it. Sakura rolled her eyes and gave Hinata a look. Hinata only shrugged, and continued laughing in her chair. Sasuke grinned slightly- just a curve of the right side of his mouth- as he loosened his tie.

"Hinata," he asked the pale woman, "I have news of your father."

Sakura was surprised that Hinata's already pale complexion could go any whiter. Her green eyes flicked up to where the bandage had been not too long ago. The red scar was concealed by cover up, but with her skilled eyes she could see it beneath the makeup. Whatever news Sasuke had, it was not good news…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Another few days passed, and Hinata was growing more and more accustomed to life with the Uchihas and Uzumaki Naruto. This knowledge had her growing more and more nervous despite loving her life. After what Sasuke had told her, she had every right to be nervous.

And yet, Sakura's encouragement rang in her head. She'd changed a lot in so little time, in the way that she knew she wasn't going to give up again. She'd done that too many time already, and now it would be just pitiful to see it happen again. So instead she took it all in joyfully, and with a blush whenever Naruto was around. This came around to bite her in the ass when Sakura pulled her over, holding a bento.

"Hinata, I have to start on dinner, and Naruto can't make it on time, so he's just going to stay late to train. Could you bring this to him? Arigato!" she shoved the bento into the stuttering girl's hands before turning and returning to the kitchen where she was indeed cooking.

"S-Sakura!" Hinata protested weakly, but when Sakura leaned out of the doorway to give her the classic puppy look- pouty lips, wide watery eyes, and a tiny sniffle- to shut her up. Hinata sighed, and went to get her knee-length black coat. Tucking the bento into the gigantic inner pocket she did up the buttons as she headed out to Sakura's car. Snatching the keys from the hook by the door, she shivered when the door opened, bathing her in the cold air.

She for some reason didn't have to ask where the dojo was. From some reason, when Naruto told her the first time, she never forgot. So it didn't take her too long to arrive at where the blonde was. She ran a hand through her silky hair nervously as her pressed her other hand firmly against the bento as she began her way in. The dojo started out sort of like a Western reception office. There was a bored blonde man sitting in a spinning chair, balancing a pencil between his lip and nose. When he saw an attractive woman arrive, the pencil dropped to the ground as he leaned forward.

"Well hello my beautiful lady-san!" he cried proudly, hurrying to pick up his pencil, "Welcome to our humble dojo. How may I help you?"

"H-Hello. I'm Hyuuga Hinata. I was wondering where N-Naruto-kun was." she said shyly.

The blonde grinned mischievously, "Ah! So Uzumaki-san has a guest. I thought you'd be joining our little group of fighters. Too bad. Well, all ya gotta do is go through that door, down the hall to the main fighting room. He's sparring with Kris right now, so be careful. Those two get violent."

The ink-haired woman nodded, and bowed in thanks, "Arigato!" she said with a warm smile before heading towards the hallway. When she reached the main room, she was not expecting what she saw.

Naruto was, to put it lightly, smokingly sexy. He wore the classic gi, but only the pants. The rest of him was sweat drenched and bare. It almost looked illegal to be that fit and hot as he leapt back smoothly from a flying foot. His blonde spikes were held back by a black bandanna to go with the baggy black pants.

His opponent was an attractive Russian, with silky red hair that would fall to a bit past her shoulders if it was not for the fact that it was swept up into a high ponytail to keep it from her eyes, and she also had a black bandanna to keep back her bangs which were dyed blonde. She wore the black gi pants and the tight white undershirt. Hinata noticed that the main top had been discarded in the spar.

The ginger apparently had skill as both fighters advanced on each other, stalking each other like true animalistic predators. It was like a fox facing another rival fox. Naruto wasn't the normal Naruto she knew. His carefree was gone, replaced by a serious expression that revealed nothing of what he was going to do next. The Russian looked a bit more… passionate as her leg snapped out, aiming for his arm. In a flash he'd blocked it, and ducked a punch as he twirled expertly to face her back and aimed a kick for between her shoulders. It looked like a perfect strike.

So Hinata was surprised with the Russian dropped to the ground before the attack hit her, and flipped onto her back. Her foot slammed into Naruto's groin and then she flipped onto her feet like a ninja (that had always looked so awesome to Hinata). Naruto groaned, but he'd managed to move back far enough so it didn't cripple him. Instead he slid easily into another stance, arms perfectly still, yet ready to move in the blink of the eye. His chest heaved ever-so-slightly, and Hinata's eyes were drawn to the beads of sweat rolling down the creases in his abs.

Blood rushed into her face and she covered her cheeks.

It was almost a dance as the male and female got closer to trades punches and kicks as all the other fighters lost interest in their training and turned their sights to the two experts. It was a blur of skin and black as Naruto and the ginger weaved and ducked and served blow after blow. Even Hinata was getting tired watching the exchanges.

Finally sparkling blue eyes met lavender-white, and they widened in surprise. Then his serious face broke into a grin.

"Sorry to cut this short Kris." he crowed, and suddenly he was moving faster. The Russian wasn't surprised, and equally matched him. Or so she wished. Unfortunately, Naruto was a tiny bit faster as he finally swept a leg under her, and after a bit more squabbling, her had her firmly pinned.

"Give." he ordered, he face once again serious. Kris- the Russian apparently- looked furious as she panted heavily, struggling to break out from the locking hold. He sighed, "Just give Kris."

She struggled a few more seconds before going limp, "Fine. You win. Tat get me something to drink."

A dark-skinned girl, Brazilian it appeared, perked her head up. She had been sleeping against the wall beside Hinata. Immediately she perked up, grabbed a plastic water bottle beside her, and tossed it at Kris. These two were the only foreigners in the room, but they seemed at ease with the others.

"Good fight Kris. That was amazing! You guys were perfectly in sync and crazy stuffs like that!" the Brazilian had a sweet voice as she bounced over to the ginger.

Naruto, in the meantime, was sitting on the floor, panting. He sent a smile over to Hinata.

"Oi, Hinata! Can you grab my water bottle? It's right there!" he pointed to a duffle bag with an orange water bottle on top of it. Hinata nodded timidly and went over to hand it to him with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks at the half-naked man. Said half-naked man didn't seem to notice as he drained half the bottle, then stood up. He waved to Kris and Tat.

"Good fight Ginger!" he said cheekily, and turned to Hinata. He didn't see the fact that after he turned, the Brazilian had to physically restrain the Russian to stop the ginger from attacking him from behind. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest after yanking off his bandanna.

"So Hinata, why are you here?" he asked curiously.

Hinata opened her mouth once, twice, three times before the words actually came out, "Sakura told me that you weren't going to make it to dinner so she had me bring you a bento to eat so you weren't hungry." she said all in one breath.

Naruto's mouth dropped as drool formed on his tongue, "Hinata … This is awesome! I'm so hungry, but I'm training until late tonight! But dinner is like…" he checked the time on a clock on the wall, "Time for Sakura to serve dinner anyways! Why are you here giving it up?"

"A-Ano… because I-I didn't want to let you g-go hungry. And because S-Sakura threatened my future children with slavery." she stammered out, but Naruto had gotten used to her stuttering whenever she spoke to him. He still didn't get it, but he figured it didn't matter since she still seemed really nice, and funny when she wanted to be.

"Thanks Hinata!" he said, and snatched it from her hands when she opened her coat and pulled out the bento and his favorite pair of chopsticks she'd picked up for him. The drool in his mouth nearly spilled over when he removed the lid and all the glistening, delicious food wafted up to his nose. He quickly lidded it, and grabbed Hinata's hand, ignoring her gasp and mad blush, and dragged her to the break room to begin digging in. He almost whimpered at the delicious tastes that filled his mouth.

Hinata watched him with a small grin before realizing that this was all slightly awkward. She tried the rise to leave, but unfortunately her body decided that very moment to go off balance and she stumbled over her own feet backwards onto her rear. She practically squeaked in shocked as pain in her rump shot up her spine. Apparently she'd hit her tailbone just right…

"Hinata? Whatcha doin' down there?" if Hinata wasn't Hinata she would have slapped her face as the stupid question. Instead she just flushed in embarrassment.

"A-Ano, I was just going to… eto… go…" she mumbled with a red face, and turned to leave.

"Gomen, Hinata, I shoulda remembered you have better things to do than watch me stuff my face. Tell Sakura-chan that I'll be back around ten tonight. Tell her I said gomen too, Hinata?" his blue eyes were just too beautiful. Hinata felt her whole chest clench painful, and seize. She didn't really understand why suddenly that look was making sweat bleed onto her hands.

"O-Of c-course N-Naruto-kun." she stammered, and before she screwed herself over again, she flew the room, rushing past the blonde at the desk into Sakura's car. For a minute she just sat at the wheel, taking deep breathes. Her heart was pounding against her ribs almost painfully.

'_What… What was that?'_

_**A/N: OOOOH! Hinata's getting more and more interested in Naruto! And may I just remind you, it has been three weeks since she arrived, and got to know Naruto, so it isn't completely ridiculous. She doesn't know what she's feeling, so hopefully no one will flame me about that! Anyways, please review and make a poor writer happy! I might be getting a job soon, so I'll be less inclined to typing. Your reviews will inspire me to soldier on!**_


	5. Chapter 5 A New Home

Chapter Five- A New Home

Another week passed, and finally Naruto's apartment renovations were done.

Sakura smirked over her cup, "So, you're finally getting out of here?"

Naruto pouted cutely, "C'mon Sakura-chan! I'm telling you, that place was noisy in the day and stank during the night," he shuddered, "I woulda died if I stayed there. Then anyone would be able to beat me in a fight."

Sasuke shrugged, "By the way, baka. Tsunade-san called."

Naruto's face paled, "What does Baa-chan need?"

"Well, first she threatened to tell everyone that the almighty Uzumaki Naruto still sleeps with a stuffed fox toy. Then she said that she wants you for another shoot next week. Something about a company that had used you for a test run, and now want you again." replied the calm man, coolly lifting his coffee mug to drink while scanning the newspaper. Sakura sniggered.

"Naruto, you still sleep with that thing?" she gasped out between laughs.

"Hey!" cried Naruto defensively, "I've had Kyuubi since I was a baby! I've had him all my life!"

"It's a stuffed toy, Naruto." Sakura replied.

A hacked cough interrupted them. Sakura turned to see a flushed Hinata leaning weakly against the doorframe. The schoolteacher gave a weak smile.

"A-Ano. Gomen, Sakura, to interrupt. But I was just wondering if you could call the school for me. I think one of my students gave me a bug…" her talked was interrupted by a round of coughing. Sakura frowned, stood up, and walked over to her childhood friend to rest the back of one hand on Hinata's forehead, the other on her own. Her frowned deepened.

"You have a bad fever honey. Go back to bed, I'll call." She finally said, ruffling Hinata's hair playfully. Hinata smiled weakly again, and then padded off to the guest room, her room now that Naruto was leaving.

Sasuke watched her go, "Will she be alright?"

Sakura shrugged, "I think out of all of us, Hinata is the toughest. Besides, I don't have to go out today, so I'll be able to watch over her. Make her some soup to make her feel better once she wakes up. Don't worry." She leaned up on her toes to kiss her husband when he put his jacket on, ready to leave for work. With one hand he snagged her chin to hold her there for a while longer, tenderly moving his lips against hers. She whimpered in pleasure because of it.

"Ew!" Naruto whined, doing the perfect imitation of a six-year-old (any wonders as to why?) walking in on his parents, "Old people stuff!"

"Shut up baka," Sakura responded, almost snarling as she blushed.

"Seriously, keep in mind there are people who don't believe in that lovey-dovey mushy shit!" he moaned, pulling a denim jacket over his outfit of a black tee shirt and baggy jeans.

"May I remind you, again, who pays for this house. You are the equivalent of the baby in the family. You have the mind set of one so it works." Sasuke replied coolly.

"But_still_…" Naruto said with yet another dramatic shudder.

"Get over it." Sakura smiled evilly when she said this. In response, Naruto pouted, therefore proving the fact that Uzumaki Naruto could perfectly imitate a child. Nevertheless, Sasuke hugged his wife once more before lifting his briefcase and leaving out the door for work. Sakura turned to Naruto, hands on her hips.

Naruto gulped, "W-What did I do this time?"

"Don't you have a meeting with Jiriaya-san since you have a competition coming up soon?" she said in a deadly tone while advancing as she untied her apron. Naruto's face cleared in sudden realization.

"SHIT!" he cried, and sprinted to his room to get into some real clothes, not just his flannel green pajamas.

Sakura sighed, and cradled her head in her hands, "It's going to be a long day."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sakura, gomen nasai." Hinata murmured through her fever when the pink haired woman walked in with a cold compress. Sakura smiled as she got the cool object ready.

"Come on Hinata." Sakura said lightly, "Do you really think it matters to me that I get to take care of you?"

"Iie, but I know it can be annoying. I don't want to make trouble for you." replied the sickly woman, who was now curled on her side in Naruto's bed.

She would never admit it, but Naruto's bed smelled absolutely wonderful. They smelled of ramen and his cologne which made her slightly stuffy nose tingle. It was a nice smell.

Sakura grinned, and pressed the compress to Hinata's forehead, "No arguments now. Besides, I haven't had a child yet! At least let me pamper someone until I get pregnant."

The silence was comfortable as Sakura comforted the raven-haired woman by just sitting there and holding her hand. Then she broke it.

"Hey, Hinata."

"Hai?"

"Have_you_ ever thought about having children?"

"What do you mean?"

Sakura glanced down to see Hinata's strange, opaque eyes wide in surprise.

"Well, I mean… Do you want to… you know… settles down, have kids, get laid whenever you want?"

Hinata blushed even as her friend grinned evilly at her, "A-Ano… I don't really know. I mean, I've _thought_ about it yes, but I could never really go past that. I mean, I had to think about my future, yes, but for the longest time I thought Otou-san was going to decide my husband. I-I mean, since I was supposed to be the heir to the company, Otou-san thought it would be wise to have a smart, influential marriage. And when I did I'd work to produce another heir."

Sakura's emerald eyes narrowed in anger, "Well, your dad is a one hundred percent asshole. You shouldn't have to worry about his opinion. Especially now. You have a new one now. Considerably smaller, but it's your family. And this family loves you for who you are. Not for whom you marry in order to help a business."

Hinata's eyes misted, and she would have hugged her friend, but she was too tired.

"Arigatou… Sakura… For everything…" she said in an exhausted voice before she faded completely into sleep.

"Good night, Hinata." she Sakura whispered with a warm smile before leaving the room.

Standing in her kitchen, with nothing much to do, Sakura let out a long sigh. She'd already cleaned up Naruto's messes, and finished switching the laundry. Now she had very little to do. Checking the time, she grinned. There was enough time to go out shopping with Ino. Knowing Hinata, she'd sleep for a few hours.

Moving to her phone, she dialed the memorized numbers, and waited a few moments before she heard a feminine voice answer.

"_Moshi moshi, this is Yamanaka Ino."_

"Nice and serious, Ino-pig." Sakura laughed.

"_Forehead?"_

"Who do you think it is?"

"_I dunno, maybe some hot guy wanting a good roll in the sheets."_

"Ino-pig…"

"_Okay! Okay! I'll be good! What's up?"_

"I want to go shopping, I need some new shoes, wanna join?"

"_Hell yeah, Forehead! You can never lose when it comes to shoes!"_

"You just rhymed."

"…_I did didn't I? While I'll be. I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!"_

"Okay, I'll see you at the store."

"_Same place as always?"_

"Would I have it any other way, Pig?"

"_Fuck you, Forehead. See you there._"

They both hung up at the same time, and giggled afterwards. Only one thought was in both of their heads.

'_SHOPPING!!!!!_'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oi! Forehead!" Sakura turned, her arms crossed to see her other best friend walking forward.

Of course Ino went all out in making herself look perfect. Her natural and shining blonde hair hung loosely, but was curled at the tips, where they bounced at her hip. Hips that were surrounded by a simple but attractive white summer dress that flounced around her knees. Her feet were encased in delicate white sandals whose straps ate up to mid-calf and had a half inch heel. And along with this, her brilliant sparkling blue eyes were covered by stylish sunglasses.

Nevertheless, many single men were looking in her direction.

"Going all out, Ino-pig?" she said, walking forward.

The could-be model dramatically lowered her glasses slightly down her nose to take in her married friend's clothes. Then she tutted.

"You know, you could at least try to flaunt your sex appeal. What little you have." though their words were harsh to each other, Sakura could see the smile in her eye.

Sakura waved a hand at her simple blouse and jean. The shirt was green, and the same shade as her eyes.

"Hey, do you know how hard it is to match MY hair?" she said, then smiled, "Hey Ino."

Ino broke out into a wide grin, "Hey Sakura."

The married woman groaned, "I need SHOES!!!!"

Ino put on a solemn face and patted Sakura's shoulder, "I know darling, I know. Ino is here to help. Come with me, and I'll make it all better."

The two women hooked arms together, breaking into laughter as they walked into the shoe store, then their eyes narrowed as feminine instincts took over in the hunt for the perfect pairs of shoes.

While looking at a pair of flat sandals, Sakura remembered what she intended to tell Ino.

"Hey. Ino-pig." the blonde looked up from ogling a pair of black heel leather boots.

"Yeah?"

"Guess who's living with Sasuke and me?" she said, and when Ino's eyes lit up in the anticipation of gossip, she just continued, "She used to be in the gang of girls." she hinted.

Fingering her sunglasses now on top of her head holding back her waterfall of hair, she hummed.

"Well, it's not TenTen; I just talked to her last night. And it's not Temari, she's with her fiancée Shikamaru now. That mean…" Ino gasped, "HINATA!?"

Sakura nodded, and Ino squealed, "Oh Kami-sama! How is she?"

Sakura's face darkened and Ino calmed in surprised, "She ran away from home."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked, setting down the boot formerly clutched in her hand, "What did he do?"

"I don't know," the pink-haired woman replied, "She just appeared a while back, and fainted her way in. Naruto was there too. She had a head wound…"

Green met blue as emotions were exchanged. Both knew the possibilities.

"Well, oh the other hand, can I visit?" Ino said, trying to lighten the mood.

Sakura shrugged, "If you want. But Hinata has a fever, and is home resting. She's sleeping right now so I came out here. You can come back with me if you want. She should probably take her meds when she wakes up, which should be in about forty-five minutes if I know Hinata."

Ino glances at her white leather watch on her wrist, "Well, you know Hinata best. But first…"

Eyes lit up again.

"SHOES!"

And this was how Hinata, slowly walking through the house, came upon Sakura and Ino trying to get in with two large bags of shoe boxes, one in each hand, for each woman. They dropped their purchases with groans.

"Ah, Sasuke is going to scold me for buying so much." Sakura said, rubbing her arms were the bag handles left marks. Ino nodded in agreement.

"I know. But at least I'm single, and no one will yell. But I'll need to work extra to make up for this." she said.

"I-I-Ino-chan?!" the blonde turned at a weak, startled voice, and saw Hinata in the doorway. She bounced forward with a squeal.

"Hinata-chan! Forehead just told me about you coming! I'm so upset you didn't tell me! Baka, how come I'm finding out now?" she said, throwing her arms around her old friend, who frankly looked shell-shocked.

"A-Ano, I was trying to get used to living here, and getting ready to try and find a new place. Gomen nasai, Ino-chan." Hinata stammered, her face flushing slightly even though she was already red from her fever.

Sakura pouted, "Hinata, you're not really going to move on us are you? It's been ages! Now you're stuck here for good!" she grinned devilishly, and suddenly they all felt like they were fifteen again, gossiping about boys, holding sleepovers, and eating ice cream.

"I-Ino-chan, you look so pretty now." Hinata commented as Sakura hurried her into a chair before she got too light-headed.

Ino grinned, and flipped her hair, "I know, don't I? But forget that, what about you Hinata-chan? You- apart from the sickness and the slight cut on your head- look amazing! Your hair is so long now, and so soft!" she stroked the raven, blue-black locks with a dreamy expression, "It's no far that that's natural."

Hinata flushed, "I'm not that changed, Ino-chan…"

"Bullshit!" Ino replied, "Look at you! You even have breasts now!" Hinata face deepened in color, "You have curves! Course, you had them in high school, but you never looked this mature. Plus, you always hid your sexiness beneath the uniform."

"I-I did not!" Hinata protested, and Sakura intervened.

"Alright, I know you're excited to be reunited, but Hinata, you should try to eat, and take some medicine."

Ino sighed, "Alright, NURSE Forehead." she said loudly so the bubble gum haired woman flinched and turned angrily.

"Shut up Ino-pig!"

"You shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Okay! I will!"

Hinata laughed lightly, halting the two women in their tracks. The usually quiet woman didn't stop laughing.

"Gomen nasai… But… It's really good to be back home." she laughed, and Ino's and Sakura's faces softened into light smiles.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Naruto! Get off your lazy ass and get these damn boxes out of here!" Sakura's voice echoed through the house, making the blonde in particular flinch in fear.

"Aw man! I don't want to work, not after today's work-out!" he complained to himself.

It was true. That day, Jiraiya (he called him Ero-Sennin) had arrived, saying that he was in need of vigorous training that day. His manager had worked him to the bone, until he'd practically sweated his own weight. Frankly, his muscles killed him now.

"NARUTO!"

The fighter/model sighed, and got up from the soft, inviting couch with a sigh. Shuffling down the hall he poked his head into his old room, soon to be Hinata's room.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" he said, rubbing his sore shoulder, "Ero-sennin killed me today! I can't carry things around, especially furniture!"

"Tough." Sakura replied, wiping her hands on her apron, "Hinata is not going to come home to sleep on the futon again. Besides, your apartment is done, and Sasuke and I are tired of having an adult child to take care of. Get. To. Work."

Naruto flinched, and trudged into the room, pushing up his black sleeves up his arms.

"What do you need me to do?" he groaned, and Sakura grinned evilly.

"First off, you need to move that dresser… there." She said.

Naruto withheld a scream of pain before he walked forward.

Sakura was a slave driver as she had him box the few things he brought and take them out to his truck before she started sorting Hinata's new clothes into their respective drawers. It wasn't that hard, since she hadn't bought too much, but she still had a good amount of new clothes.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto asked as he folded pants; after Sakura showed him exactly how to do it of course.

"Yeah, what's up?" replied the pink-haired housewife as she folded a cute fuzzy pink long sleeved sweater and slid it into the drawer.

"Do you even know why Hinata-san came here?" he asked, passing Sakura the folded pair of pants.

Sakura paused a moment, an unnatural pause that made Naruto suspicious, "Well, I don't like to interfere with her business, but she just had a few family problems. She needs a place to stay while trying to find her own place."

Naruto knew she was holding something back; he'd known her too long not to know. But something about the way she said it- nervous, scared almost- made him hold himself back from asking more. So they continued to work in relative silence. Of course, their silence involved Naruto trying to avoid death as Sakura yelled at him whenever he did something wrong.

"Tadaima." The quiet voice drew Sakura's attention away from stabbing Naruto with a handful of nails. Smiling, she ran out to glomp the tired kindergarten teacher.

"Okeri nasai!" sang the pink-haired woman, then pushed Hinata back to see her face, "You look beat."

"Hai, I am." Hinata replied.

"Well, I have a surprise for you." Sakura said, holding back her teenage squeal, "Come on."

Dragging her best friend down the hall, she threw open the door.

To see Naruto drinking water on Hinata's new bed. Without a shirt on.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped, her face flushed a bright red. Sakura could almost feel the heat from the flush from her face.

"Oh, hey Hinata-san!" Naruto said, not seeming to realize that he was half-naked.

"Naruto, put on a shirt, you're going to make Hinata spontaneously combust." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

It hit Naruto then, and he grinned, "But Sakura-chan, you made me move around all the furniture! It's hot!"

"Does this look like a face that cares?" Sakura droned, "Hinata is going to die if you don't I think."

"A-Ano, it's o-okay." Hinata said in a very quiet voice, trying to hide her magenta face.

Sakura grinned in Hinata's direction, and then waved at the room.

"So? What do you think?" she asked.

Hinata walked in a few steps, looking around. The walls, a light brown color, had a picture of Sakura of Hinata as teenagers on the all. The bed was a twin, with deep royal purple sheets and pillows, with a stuffed toy she'd brought with her. It was a present from her mother, and was now a memory of her. It was a fuzzy stuffed white cat with fake whiskers and everything. The toy meant everything to her, now that her mother was gone.

The rest of the furniture matched the walls without clashing horribly. There was a dresser, bedside table, bookcase, and a desk with nothing on it.

"Sakura…" she stammered, "T-This… it's…" Sakura wasn't surprised to see tears flooding her friend's eyes as she threw her arms around her neck. She patted her friend's raven hair as she hugged her around her waist.

"You're welcome." She said, "Glad you like it."

And a rush of teenage glee, she lifted the light woman, and tossed her onto the bed. Hinata squealed, and then started laughing. Naruto just watched them, thinking that Sakura had finally lost it.

At least things were starting to look up now.

_**A/N: This is a pathetically short chapter for the amount of time I've been gone., I know, and I apologize! But a lot have things have happened, including mid-terms, the flu (and making up what I missed), lots of homework and projects, other stories, and the fact one of my friends is moving to Florida at the end of this month. I live up in the northeast. T.T So here's a short chapter that's sort of filler-y, but I've already started on the next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6 The Gang

Chapter Six-

Chapter Six- The Gang

"SAKURA-CHAN! HINATA-SAN!" the two women turned to see the hyperactive blonde running toward them. Right before he ran into them, Sakura moved to the side, and held out her arm right at chest level. At full speed he hit with a cry, and landed sharply on his rear.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped, kneeling at his side.

"I'm… okay." He gasped. Sakura snorted.

"What is it Naruto?" she said, kneeling next to him at he sat up.

"Hey!" he said simply, making both women sigh. Hinata couldn't help but admit that Naruto was sill very childish, more childish than her and Sakura together in old teenage bliss.

"That's it?" Sakura said, and stood.

"No! Actually, we were thinking of doing a get together with the guys! I was wondering if you and Sasuke wanted to come. You to Hinata-san!" he said, a smile in his sky blue eyes as he bounced onto his feet again. Sakura pondered it a moment, before shrugging.

"I don't see why not. I'll ask Sasuke when he gets home from work. Just the regulars, right?" she checked.

"Yup! Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Kankouro, Lee, and all their respective chicks. Or at least Temari is coming I know that. Dunno who the others are hooked up with if anyone." Ranted Naruto. Sakura turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, you going to come?" she asked the shy woman.

"I-I don't want to be a bother." She said softly.

"You won't be a bother Hinata-san!" Naruto said, throwing an arm around her shoulders, making her blush a furious red.

"W-Well, if you want me t-to." She stammered, her red face deepening even more at the close contact.

Since the time she'd delivered Naruto his dinner from Sakura, she still got the strange feeling in her chest whenever he was around. Though they'd become okay friends, and it was easier not to blush around him, the pressure only increased every time she saw him. She hadn't figured out why she always felt it.

"Great!" Naruto crowed, "You're going to love the guys Hinata! And they're gonna love you too!"

"E-Eh?!" Hinata said, looking over at Naruto's face which was dangerously close.

"Yeah, they probably will." Commented Sakura, "As long as Kiba doesn't make a move on her."

"Hey, he's just a horny dog lover." Naruto said, not knowing where the rush of jealousy was coming from.

Hinata giggled, and Sakura joined her.

"When are we getting together? And where?" the pink haired woman asked.

"Well, we're going to the usual place, and I dunno. Maybe around six." He replied

"Sweet!" Sakura chirped, "Well, I'll ask Sasuke, and if he doesn't mind going, then we'll both be there. Hinata too. I'll go even if my husband doesn't."

"Awesome!" Naruto said, "I have another shoot that baa-chan wants me in, so I gotta go!"

The two waved goodbye, and continued on their way back to the garden. Working in the cool, damp soil calmed them both down. They worked smoothly in a comfortable silence, interrupted only by the sounds of grunting as either Hinata or Sakura pulled a deeper than average weed.

"You like the room?" Sakura was the first to break the silence, giggling when her best friend snapped out of her little daze.

"Hn? Nani? What was that Sakura?" 

"I asked if you liked the room." repeated the ex-nurse, tugging on a weed.

"Oh! Yes! It's very nice. The bed is really soft." Hinata said with a happy smile, gently stroking the petals of one plant.

"Does it still smell like Naruto?" Sakura grinned evilly.

Not realizing what she was answering, she gave a half-sigh, half-moan, "Yes. It smells amazing!"

Sakura stood there, her eyes wide but humorous, with her arms crossed. Then the words sank into Hinata, who bolted up.

"Ah! I-I just mean… I-I!" she couldn't think of how to save her slip-up.

"Wow, Hinata. You really _do_ like him, don't you?" Sakura teased.

What she didn't expect was her best friend's fall to go from embarrassment to misery.

"I didn't mean to," she mumbled, "I… I don't even know how it happened."

Sakura dropped the plant in her hand, and rushed to her friend's side, who was trembling, her opaque eyes tightly shut.

"Hinata, talk to me." she ordered calmly, "What did I say?"

"You didn't say anything Sakura," replied the kindergarten teacher shakily, "It's just… My life is so complicated now, how can I get a silly crush? On a model no less! It sounds too cliché!"

Sakura hugged her low-self-esteemed friend, "Sweetie, come on, I'm sorry, alright? But listen, Naru is like a brother to me. And he's not just a model!" she gently tapped Hinata's chin with her fist, "He's one hell of a fighter! Just wait until you see him in the competition. But anyways, I digress. He's a really great guy, and I'm sure he likes you to!"

"Get real Sakura," Hinata replied, "This is _me_. Never had a boyfriend, never been kissed, unattractive-"she was slapped lightly upside the head.

"Hinata, I thought I'd broken you out of that! No more calling yourself unattractive! You have a model's body! Trust me, you and Naru could probably be partners, and make tons of cash if he actually liked to model!" Sakura said firmly, "Now," she used her finger to tilted her friend's head up, "Look sharp, and dress nice. We're going out with friends. Flaunt your stuff darling!"

Hinata grimaced, "I can't believe I'm being bullied into this…"

Sakura cackled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, Naruto, what's this new girl like?" Kiba, a rugged, handsome looking young man with mussed brown hair and blue eyes with a dog-like glint to them, "Is she hot?"

"Shut up, mutt." Naruto snapped, "And keep you paws off of Hinata! She doesn't need to be played by you."

"Oh!" Kiba shot back like a teenager, "Sounds like Naruto's a little protective!" he drew out the word in a sing-song voice. But he promptly shut up when Naruto's fist crashed down on his head.

"Kiba's right you know," said a vast man with scraggly brown hair, and was eating peanuts from the bowl by the handful, "What is this Hinata to you?"

Naruto sent his best friend, Gaara, a desperate look, who just smirked and turned his head to his brother Kankouro to continue what they were talking about. Naruto, not too happy with his _supposed_ best friend, he glared at the rest of his friends.

"Hinata-san is just an old friend of Sakura-chan. We're friends!" he said lamely.

"Sounds suspicious." Kankouro piped in, shaking back his dark brown hair. Gaara nodded beside him, smirking at Naruto through his eyes, "So Naruto, had a few too many happy dreams about this Hinata girl?"

"He better not be," a familiar female voice rang out, "That's my best friend you're talking about Kankouro, so watch it."

"Sakura-chan! You're here!" Naruto said, thankful for the distraction, "Where's Sasuke and Hinata?"

"They're coming," she replied, shaking out her pink hair as she slid off her jacket to show off her sleek black tank top and jean skirt that fell two-thirds down her thigh. A few of the men whistled in appreciation, and she just stuck her tongue out. When Kiba pulled out a stool, one with two empty one next to it, she sat, crossing her legs to show off her black heeled boots.

"Feel like looking good Sakura-chan?" Kiba said with a wolfish grin.

"It's been a while since I've really been able to get out." the nurse-turned-housewife replied, "So I'm going to enjoy every minute of it, and get my husband jealous."

"Sakura, that wouldn't be nice to Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled at the feminine, timid voice behind her.

Naruto turned when he heard Hinata's voice, along with all of the other men that were part of the "gang". Hinata stood there, her luscious black tresses swept up into a loose bun that let excess hair spill from it and brush her neck and shoulders. She wore a pale pink blouse with a black tank top underneath so the top few buttons could be undone. Clean white jeans and black heels finished the look. Of course, Sakura had attacked her with minor makeup, a touch of blush here, a dash of lip gloss there. All in all, she was…

'_Gorgeous._' was running through Naruto's mind before he mentally shook his head in confusion.

"Damn!" Kiba's voice was obvious, "Naruto told us that you were just a friend, Hinata. We were expecting a fighter or something like that, not a model!"

Hinata's face flushed, "U-Um, nani?"

"Sorry, the idiot didn't tell you about me. Inuzuka Kiba, and the pleasure is all mine." he replied, standing up and bowing dramatically with a humorous grin. Hinata was still stuck on the model comment, and Naruto sighed before grumbling.

"She's not one of the models, Kiba, you baka." the man looked shocked for a moment, before a little bit embarrassed.

"O-Oh. Sorry about that, Hinata-san. But still, call me Kiba, no formalities with last names." he gave the woman his famous wolfish grin.

Hinata seemed to relax, "It's a pleasure to meet you Kiba-kun." she said politely, her eyes warm, "Gomen, but I don't know the rest of you…"

"Finally! I can be of use!" Naruto cheered, standing to stand next to Hinata, who now tried to tamp down on her blush, "Okay, this is Nara Shikamaru, the lazy ass, and his fiancée Sunaga Temari."

"Hi, Hinata-san," Temari was a pretty blonde, with her semi-short hair drawn into two pigtails and dark eyes. She was leaning into the one-armed embrace of who she knew as Shikamaru, with his own wild black hair and eyes.

Naruto continued, "Those two are her brothers, Sunaga Kankouro, and Sunaga Gaara. My best friend too!"

Hinata took in the red head with thick black eyeliner around his pale green eyes, but although he would creep out any normal person, there was a glint in his eyes showing that he had to be a nice guy. Smiling warmly, even with a hint of a blush, she held out her hand to shake hands with the man, "Pleasure to meet you, Gaara-san, Kankouro-san."

Kankouro groaned, "Another person we have to break from using honorifics!" At Hinata's confused look, he explained, "This is the closest group of friends you'll ever meet. The only person who uses an honorific is Naruto with Sakura."

"O-Oh." Hinata stammered, she'd never been allowed to talk to people without honorifics before; she'd always been scolded for being impolite. The only exception was Sakura, "Okay."

Kiba grinned, "I like this girl."

"Hey! I'm here now! Hinata! Oh my goodness, you're actually here!" Hinata turned at the familiar voice of Ino, and the two hugged, with Sakura quick to join in. Ino pulled back, and forced the shy lavender eyed girl spin for her, "You look amazing Hinata, when did you get to looking sexy? Now I have someone to go clubbing with!" The blonde looked so happy about that part. Sakura scowled.

"Thanks a lot Ino-pig." she grumbled. Ino glared at her best friend.

"You're married Forehead, I can't pick up guys with you anymore! At least Hinata is still single and we can flirt with men together." she defended.

For some reason, Naruto didn't like the idea of Hinata flirting with other men.

"ANYway." he interrupted, "Hinata-san, since you already know Ino, this is Akimichi Choji."

"Hello Hinata!" Choji, a rather large man with messy brown hair and black eyes dressed in a large brown t-shirt and jeans, waved, eagerly shoveling more of the bar nuts into his mouth and chewing.

"He loves his food." Naruto murmured in Hinata's ear, making her flush and take in a sharp but quiet breath, "Then there's Rock Lee."

"Hinata-san! I see that the flame of youth is strong in you!" Lee was very different from the others, with bowl-cut black hair, large eyebrows, and black eyes. He wore a dark green long-sleeve shirt and pants. Not exactly the best in fashions, especially with gaudy orange sneakers.

"Lee, don't creep her out with that weird 'flame of youth' stuff." Naruto said with a roll of the eyes, making Lee glare at him, and take a defensive stance.

"Do not insult me Naruto-kun! Just because you are a fighter who doesn't strive to be the best, whose flame of youth is flickering away, you do not need to mock me!" the Chinese ended his short rant with tears glimmering at the edges of his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, get over it Lee." replied the blonde, and then turned to Hinata, "That's the gang. Don't worry, they're all great guys!" Temari hit him with a stray peanut, "And girls." he flashed the pale, blackette a wide grin, making her flush red again.

"I-It's nice to meet you all." she said, her lavender eyes downcast with her cheeks pinked. Temari almost squealed with glee.

"I have to admit, you're absolutely adorable Hinata." she said with a grin, "I'm glad you've joined these freaks." Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his fiancée's words.

As Sakura ordered Hinata a drink for her, she shyly started to talk with Temari. She seemed very kind, being the oldest of three siblings, and being the only female at that. And even though she had a boyish personality, she was still very kind and funny at the same time.

Her fiancée was almost the complete opposite. He was laid-back and easy-going, and to be honest, he seemed to be lazy. He was best friends with Choji, who despite his fondness for food, was also very friendly.

In fact, the whole 'gang' was very friendly, and had many jokes and stories to go around. After her initial shyness, it was easy to fit in, to be able to laugh again. And Sakura, who'd been watching her with careful eyes, smiled warmly at her best friend. It seemed she was actually getting her life back on track.

Everyone was from such an array of back rounds. Kiba was a vet who was the co-owner of his own business along with his sister. Choji was a chef who loved to try his own food. Shikamaru was a businessman, and Temari worked in interior design. She was also a fan dancer, which interested Hinata, considering that was her favorite thing to do as a child. Lee was a fighter, and trained in the same place as Naruto; he just hadn't been there the day she'd come to see Naruto. Gaara was in government, and Kankouro was an actor, specializing in voice acting since he often used puppets.

But the inevitable happened, and as time went on…

"This…" Naruto slurred, "Was the best hang out ever!" he said, raising his mug. Kiba grinned, and clinked his own mug of alcohol with the blonde's.

"Here, here!" he cheered, and slugged back the rest of the liquid inside.

Sasuke rested a hand on Naruto, "I think we've all had enough to drink."

"Oh c'mon Sasuke!" Kiba whined, "We've only had a few beers. Look! Hinata's enjoying herself!"

Sakura looked at the woman with alarm, and groaned. Apparently with the few drink she'd had, she'd missed how Hinata had had a few more than her. And Hinata wasn't that big of a person. She was giggling with Temari, her cheeks quite pink, but this time not from a blush. Shikamaru was grinning, watching the two drunk women.

"Okay." Sakura said loudly to the group, "Time to go home. Sober ones drive remember."

While Sasuke helped Naruto up, Sakura went to Hinata. The blacknette turned, and smiled.

"Sakura! Temari was telling me a funny story about when you and her went clubbing and-"Sakura cut her off before the tipsy woman could finish.

"Hinata, we're going home. Shikamaru, you can handle Temari?" she looked over at the man, who sighed.

"It's troublesome, but yes." he said, and stood so he could go to his fiancée. She looked at him as if this was the first time she'd seen him all night, and threw her arms around him.

"Maru! Where've you been?" she slurred, "I hash been missin' you."

"You're drunk." he stated obviously.

Temari looked down at herself then back up, "I am, aren't I?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and waved to the others before leading her out. Choji was also rather sober; alcohol didn't affect him much, so he rounded up Kiba and Lee, who were very drunk. Gaara was the sober one who took his brother home after bumping fists with Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura pushed Hinata and Naruto in the back of their car, and then got in themselves and started home. Sasuke didn't feel like lugging his best friend up the stairs into his apartment, so they'd let him crash on the couch.

"Hey, Hinata!" they heard Naruto say.

"What?"

"You should've seen Sasuke an' Sakura 'fore they got married. They were always _really_ funny drunk." he said, making Sakura blush, and look over at her husband, who was trying to keep his face straight at not let out a smirk.

"I think you're drunk Naruto-kun." Hinata commented with a laugh.

"I think you're drunk too Hinata!" replied the blonde, but before the conversation continued the doors opened and Sasuke and Sakura took their respective friend and lugged them inside.

"Sakura!" whined Hinata, "I was talkin' to Naru-kun! You're mean!"

"Hinata, if you were in your right mind, I don't think you would talk to 'Naru-kun' like you were." Sakura replied, and helped Hinata change out of her clothes to her pajamas, and then into her bed, "Good night Hinata."

"Nighty night Sakura!" Hinata replied cheerily.

"GOOD NIGHT SAKURA-CHAN I LOOOOOOOVE YOU!" Naruto called out, making Sakura sigh.

"Good night Naruto!" she called back, and left Hinata's room and joined her husband in their bedroom, closing and locking the door. Criss-crossing her arms, she pulled off her tank top as Sasuke unbuttoned his shirt. As she shimmied out of her skirt she turned, and appreciated the view of her very fit husband.

"I don't know, Sasuke," she purred, "I think I had a bit too much to drink tonight too."

Her husband looked up, and grinned, before taking her in his strong arms and kissing her fiercely.

Sakura wondered for a moment how their two friends, one who had a bit of a crush on the other, would be able to get along with hangovers. But when her husband's teeth nipped at her neck, she ignored all that. Who really cared?

_**A/N: I do have to apologize for the lateness in this update. I've had a multitude of different things going on, including going to London for nine days, and though I really have no excuse, I had a bit of writer's block and lost my drive for doing this fic. Then a little review for this story perked my up, so I hope that all of you who reviewed before, do it again, so that I can get Chapter Seven out! Though I really don't know what to do with it. I have the plot for this story, but for me to start it next chapter would make this a short story. If anyone has any cute or funny suggestions, feel free to PM me! Oh, and I will make the note that I do not have a BETA, so I apologize for any mistakes.**_

**Little-Charm**_**: Yeah, I'm sorry about the mistakes. I try to fix them, but I miss some occasionally. **_

**KT123**_**: You, I have to admit, inspired me to start writing again! Granted, it took a while to get the juices really flying, but I still got it out!**_

**Cute In Purple**_**: …. Um… Your review was the oddest one I've ever received…. THANKS! –hugs- You review like I do! I'm glad you like my story.**_

**TalaTati19**_**: Oh goodness, shopping with you Tati? That would be ridiculously fun. I'll work up money over the summer so we can shop when you come back! I'll miss yous! –cries all over Tati's lap- Don't leave meeee!**_


	7. Please Don't Hate me Guys!

Hey guys!

This is Jetris, now more commonly known as Viviana Ayre. This is a fic that I've always loved dearly, but as I've returned to it after my hiatus, I've noticed a lot of issues with the wording of this fiction. So to all of my faithful followers who have been patiently (or not-so-patiently) waiting for my return, I assure you I'll be back. BUT this fiction will be deleted.

I will post once more five days before I actually delete this fiction and start the new one to give you guys some warning and before it disappears.

All my nerdy love,

Viviana Ayre


End file.
